1. Field
The following description relates to system virtualization technology, and more particularly, to a switching technology in an environment in which a plurality of operating systems operate on a virtual machine monitor (VMM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization technology allows for the efficient use of resources by logically integrating physically distributed systems or by logically dividing one system. For example, hypervisor virtualization for operating system virtualization supports a plurality of operating systems using a hypervisor or a virtual machine monitor disposed logically between a virtual machine and hardware.
The hypervisor virtualization may be classified into full-virtualization which refers to the complete virtualization of hardware and para-virtualization which refers to the partial virtualization of hardware. A VMW may support the full-virtualization and may display the execution of applications of other virtual machines through an application of a virtual machine operating as a foreground. XEN® hypervisor may support the para-virtualization and may use a method in which a user inputs a command to select a virtual machine operating as an OS that the user desires to switch the screen to. A user may also input commands to determine a predetermined order among a plurality of virtual machines to which to switch.
However, a user must know a screen switching command when inputting the screen switching command in order to switch to an operation screen of another virtual machine, as in the case of XEN. Currently, only a simple user interface using a specific application has been provided. The XEN, VMware, and the like, used as an application for displaying a screen of another virtual machine on a current virtual machine are not suitable for consumer electronics (CE) devices that have a relatively smaller-sized screen and a lower computing power than a personal computer or a server.